


A Wolf and his Prey

by beanjamoose



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Forests, Full Moon, Gen, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Werewolf Rich, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanjamoose/pseuds/beanjamoose
Summary: Jeremy had no issue with non-humans. He actually liked them, a lot. They made good friends for humans. Unfortunately, Jeremy forgot that humans didn’t always make good friends for creatures.Sometimes, they were just goodprey.





	A Wolf and his Prey

Jeremy liked creatures. Or monsters, as some called them, but Jeremy hated that term. They were great. Nothing’s better than visiting the beach with selkies, or listening to satyrs on the street play pan flutes. 

But best of all, they never judged as harshly as humans. Jeremy felt at home with non-humans. They accepted him, no matter how awkward or nervous he was. It was nice. That was also how Jeremy found his friend group consisting mostly of these non-humans. Hell, his friend of twelve years was half demon. 

In conclusion, Jeremy had no issue with non-humans. He actually liked them, a lot. They made good friends for humans. Unfortunately, Jeremy forgot that humans didn’t always make good friends for creatures.

Sometimes, they were just good _prey._

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy didn’t know what happened. One moment, he was just standing in the forest, and the next, he was on the ground with claw-shaped rips on his sleeve and a bloody nose.

Actually, that was a lie. Jeremy knew _exactly_ what happened, he just didn’t want to think too hard about it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket, trying not to trip over any roots that had grown into the path. He hummed softly to himself, glancing up at the canopy of leaves above him. The dark night sky would normally make it hard to see the leaves, but the full moon illuminated them beautifully. 

Eventually, the path ended at a clearing. It was surrounded by bushes, but the foliage parted in such a way that allowed Jeremy to see the lake that the forest surrounded. The moonlight reflected off the water, making the lake look more like silk than any liquid.

Jeremy sighed happily, coming to a stop near a bush to gaze at the water. It was nice, calming, something Jeremy rarely got in the hectic jumble of high school, homework, and a single dad trying his best.

He loved his life, but Jeremy just wanted a break from it. So, he went to the forest. It wasn’t an uncommon practice for him at all, considering how close the woods were to his home. He almost always went at night, since nobody was there that late.

It wasn’t until he heard a noise from the bushes to his right that Jeremy realized someone- or something- was there with him. He barely had time to turn to the direction of the noise when something barreled into him. 

Whatever had lunged at Jeremy easily knocked him to the ground, pinning him down. Jeremy gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, writhing to try to break free. The being on top of him snarled and tightened its grip on Jeremy’s right arm, causing Jeremy to stiffen and still. Whatever was on top of him not only had claws, but it also felt strong enough to snap his arm in two.

Jeremy’s breath caught in his throat and his blood ran cold when he looked up. He was met with the muzzle of a snarling wolf, eyes burning with bloodlust. Jeremy’s eyes flickered down to the rest of the wolf, revealing scars stretching along the creature’s oddly humanoid body.

It was in that moment that Jeremy put everything together. The full moon, the lunging, the humanoid wolf. He’d been hunted by a _werewolf._

And not just hunted, but _caught._

Jeremy closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see whatever came next. He accepted his death as he heard soft huffing near his face, no doubt sniffing Jeremy to see how good a meal he’d be. Then, there was silence.

Jeremy waited for that final blow, to be bitten, torn apart, but nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes, gazing up at the now-still creature looming above him. Its eyes were wide, almost scared.

Before Jeremy could process what had happened, the werewolf had pulled away, accidentally tearing its claws through Jeremy’s shirt and drawing blood. Jeremy let out a soft cry of pain before looking up at the quickly retreating wolf. In just a matter of moments, it was gone.

Jeremy slowly sat up, shaking like a leaf in a storm. He slowly brought a hand up to hold where his arm had been cut, surprised at the blood coming from the wound. Shit, he’d been cut deeper than he thought.

Standing up on trembling legs, Jeremy couldn’t shake the feeling that he knew those scars from somewhere. He’d seen them before, but he couldn’t place where he’d seen them. 

The thought plagued his mind as he limped home, careful to be as quiet as he could and hopefully not sound like a wounded deer. He’d gotten off the hook once. He didn’t want to test his luck.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“What happened to you, Jer? You look like ass,” Michael commented as Jeremy sat down next to him at lunch, earning a chuckle from Jake, who sat across from them. Jeremy huffed in response, dragging a hand through his hair.

“Hardy har,” Jeremy deadpanned in response. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“It shows,” Michael hummed, glancing up as Rich sat down next to Jake. He seemed even more tired than Jeremy, if that was even possible. “Well, looks like you weren’t the only one up last night.”

Rich shot Michael a glare. “Last night was a full moon,” he snapped, crossing his arms. “It’s such bullshit I’m even here.” Michael nodded in understanding.

“Human government is fuck,” he hummed, nudging Jeremy. “I’m sure even the human can vouch for that.” 

Jeremy nodded, leaning against the table. He winced slightly at the dull pain that shot up his arm when he did. He’d cleaned and bandaged the wounds, but that didn’t mean they weren’t sore to high hell. The gauze he used was mostly hidden by his shirt sleeve, but a bit of the lower end poked out. Jeremy wished he could’ve worn his cardigan or a long sleeved shirt, but he might as well have just died. The school apparently never knew it got hot in summer, so air conditioning was near impossible to find. Jeremy just hoped nobody would notice.

Unfortunately for Jeremy, Rich was observant, even when he was sleep-deprived.

“What’s up with your arm, Jer?” The shorter boy asked, pointing at the bandages. Shit.

“I, uh, I just tripped in the woods last night-” Jeremy started, cut off by the sound of Rich choking on his drink. He coughed for a moment before looking up at Jeremy, eyes wide. Damn, that really woke him up.

“You were in the forest last night?!” Rich sputtered, leaning forward. “Holy shit, you dumbass, you could’ve been _maimed!”_

_Yeah, I almost was,_ Jeremy thought to himself. “Well, guess I got lucky then, huh?” He chuckled awkwardly, giving Rich a tense half-smile. There was something about Rich’s eyes that made Jeremy tense up. Prepare for a hit he knew wasn’t coming. Jeremy assumed it was just nerves, leftover from before, when Rich had bullied him. But something about it seemed… different, this time. Jeremy couldn’t place what had changed, though.

“Damn, I’d say so,” the shorter replied, eyes still wide. “Just, like, don’t ever do that again, okay? That’s just… that’s just fucking stupid.”

Jeremy nodded. “I’ll check next time. I don’t wanna get hunted or anything,” he joked. Rich nodded and gave a half-hearted laugh, staring down at the table.

“Yeah, uh, wouldn’t want that…” Rich mumbled, not looking up. Jeremy frowned, sensing he’d done something wrong. He opened his mouth to apologize, but was cut of by Rich suddenly standing up. “Fuck, I gotta go,” he said, turning to leave.

“Wait, what’s up?” Jake asked, grabbing Rich’s wrist gently. Rich turned around to face him.

“It’s nothing, I just have to see my counselor. Totally forgot,” he mumbled, turning and running off down the hall.

Jeremy watched him run, eyes widening a bit. That was when it hit him. Why the look in Rich’s eyes earlier seemed so menacing. Why the burn scars that stretched up his neck and down his arms now seemed so familiar, but in a different way from knowing them from school. Jeremy recognized them from last night, when a werewolf had looked down at him with those eyes exactly. When it had run off, the scars along its back mirroring Rich’s perfectly.

Jeremy hadn’t been hunted by just _any_ werewolf.

He’d been hunted by _Rich._


End file.
